


Coping

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Coat West, Porn RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stuffed Animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/)**smuffy_meme**  

When Hikaru left CW, all the Sho had left to remember him by was a set of stuffed animals, various sizes, and colors, but all soft, fuzzy, like the remnant of love, the ones that hadn’t turned into cold wet streams down his cheeks at the slightest provocation. He had taken to carrying one or two with him to work, onto the set, placing it in plain view so that he could glance as it for comfort now and again in the midst of a shot, an embrace with reality that he would have never allowed himself before, for he was nothing if not a professional.

He was in the midst of a scene with Kai one day, an almost exact reenactment of scenes he had previously done with Hikaru, when he broke down in tears, the memories flooding back, the pink bunny sitting off to the side doing nothing to ease the gasping sobs. That was when Kai realized how Sho felt, and when he resolved to help the other get over his loss, or at least move his dependency on stuffed animals to something else. An addiction like this couldn’t be healthy.

And what would be a better alternative for stuffing and fur than real flesh and blood, than himself? Kai thought as he wrapped his arms around Sho and rocked him, murmuring things like “shh! It’ll be alright” and “I’ll make you forget” and other sweeter things that one would never expect out of the slightly scruffy – in that sexpot I just don’t care to shave sort of way – tattooed man. Sho sniffled, but it was a good sign when he burrowed closer into Kai’s warmth, although one arm reached out to grasp the pink bunny, as if squeezing the last drops of love.

It took a while, weeks in fact, for Sho to stop squeezing the plushies so hard, as if his very life and sanity depended on it, but Kai was patient, his own emotions burgeoning into love in the meantime. The stuffed animals still followed Sho wherever he went, but now so did Kai, their hands linked between them, palms touching, and occasionally Sho would giggle and swing their hands, an image of his more carefree self and Kai’s heart would swell with love and happiness.

One night he decided to invite Sho to dinner, and see if he could be all the other relied on.

> Would you like to go to dinner after work tonight? Just the two of us? Say 7:30pm. I have a posh place picked out, and they might not allow stuffed animals, but if you really want your rabbit plushie, we can go somewhere else.

Kai smiled at the response he got, wishing that the day would speed along and then stop at 7:30 when he and Sho, no tag-along bunnies to speak of, would meet for dinner.

The day drug on, as days of seemingly big events do, but soon it was 7:30, and even sooner it was 10pm and Kai was walking Sho to his door, dinner a success; then, after a friendly hug, and a chaste peck on the cheek – so odd, and yet so normal for the two who had been so intimate on film – Sho walked inside and Kai return to his vehicle, talking the long way home to think about how well things went, and hope for more nights to come.

The best day – the very best of all time in his mind – was the day that Sho texted him first, mentioning renting a movie and eating together. He couldn’t help the grin the split his face in two as he replied with “of course I’ll come. What time?” But the absolute cherry on top was the body slightly beneath his later, inhibitions finally gone as they had sex outside of work – real sex, not contrived and elongated for viewing pleasure, just normal old-fashioned loving – their hands stroking each other, Sho fumbling around for his stash of condoms and lube – things tend to get misplaced when they’re not actively used – while Kai reveled in the other in a way their producers would frown upon, but Sho loved, the soft strokes of fingers across his skin arousing him more than the intent attempts with tongue during filming ever could.

They met, their bodies fitting together as Kai thrust through his sensual and loving haze into Sho, stroking against a spot deep inside that had moans spilling from his lips and heat coiling and uncoiling in his gut.

When they finished, it was with a blinding white heat, and a collapse of sated bodies, words whispered in the darkness making Kai smile in sleepy, contented happiness. “I don’t need the stuffed animals anymore. I wanted to tell you that tonight. You’re enough. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
